El Yin y el Yan
by Multiaqua
Summary: Judal se pregunta la razón por la que el pequeño peliazul está siempre acaparando sus pensamientos, así que decide ir a Sindria para comprobarlo él mismo.


**Nota:** Este es mi primer OneShot, así que no me matéis si no está tan bien elaborado, hice todo lo que pude ;;.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Shinobu Otaka, al cual le pertenece Magi. Yo sólo usé sus personajes para crear este OneShot.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Siempre hemos sido tan diferentes..._

_Él y yo somos como el Yin y el Yan._

_Mientras que su interior está pintado de un blanco puro,_

_el mío es completamente negro._

_Gracioso, ¿verdad?_

_Aunque en el fondo no somos tan diferentes_

Judal seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras se acomodaba en el césped del jardín real en Sindria. De algún modo u otro, el pelinegro se las había arreglado para atravesar la barrera que cubría aquel hermoso país sin levantar sospechas.

Había ido allí con la excusa de que _quería _o más bien **necesitaba **ver a aquel enano peliazul que se asemejaba tanto a él. Quería despejar su mente, ya que, desde la primera vez que vio a ese chiquillo, no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Quería saber por qué aquel shota le atraía tanto.

Esperó y esperó pacientemente hasta que el pequeño peliazul se encontrase "disponible" ya que a esas horas, él estaba practicando. Una vez anocheció, el pelinegro de ojos carmesí se las ingenió para entrar en la habitación que el peliazul compartía con el príncipe y la fanalis.

Lentamente, se acercó al lugar donde el cuarto magi yacía dormido. Era bastante reconfortante el poder observarlo tan de cerca sin que este lo atacara, ya que le consideraba la razón de no poder invocar otra vez a Ugo, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Se acomodó a su lado mientras empezaba a hacer circulitos con su pelo. Le costaba comprender por qué se había enamorado de un niño que era 8 años menor que él, ¿a caso se había vuelto un pedófilo? Era lo que no paraba de pensar día y noche.

Lentamente, cogió al peliazul en brazos de manera nupcial, y lo sacó volando de la habitación. Tenía miedo de despertarlo en su interior, ya que podía avisar al príncipe y la fanalis — y a todos los que se encontraban durmiendo en ese momento — y no tenía muchas ganas de tratar con la pelirroja que podía doblarle el cuello de una patada.

Lentamente, fue posando el cuerpo del pequeño en el césped del jardín, esperando pacientemente a que este despertara, cosa que no pasó, así que tuvo que hacerlo el mismo, aunque en parte le daba algo de pena despertarlo, ya que se veía bastante mono durmiendo. Con una mano, empezó a mover el cuerpo del menor.

— Enano.— repetía una y otra vez.

Poco a poco, este se fue despertando mientras rascaba uno de sus ojos con su pequeña mano. Se sorprendió bastante al ver la presencia del mayor, y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero este último le tapó la boca.

— Si te relajas, yo no te atacaré.— dijo el de ojos carmesí, y poco a poco fue liberando al menor, que paró de forcejear.— Y ahora, haz el favor de escucharme y te diré mi razón de estar aquí.- prosiguió.

El menor asintió, y Judal suspiró.

— Es muy simple, necesitaba verte.— dijo este último, notando un poco el sonrojo del menor.

— Eso no justifica nada.— respondió el menor, que se estaba preparando para atacar.

— ¿Y si te digo que es tu culpa por no abandonar ni un segundo mis pensamientos?— dijo el de ojos carmesí, arrebatándole el bastón al pequeño, que ahora tenía su cara tan roja como los ojos del mayor.

Sin dejar que el más pequeño soltase una palabra, Judal lo tiró al suelo y lo besó. El beso era cariñoso más que apasionado, que duró unos pocos segundos, pero desde el punto de vista del ojiazul le parecían horas.

Judal soltó su agarre y se separó del pequeño, comenzó a elevarse y mientras se alejaba alcanzó a gritar:

— ¡Gracias enano, ahora lo comprendo todo!

Y mientras este se elevaba, el menor se quedó ahí plantado, ahora rojo de furia por lo que le había hecho el de pelo azabache. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación para no levantar sospecha alguna y volvió a dormir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó? ¿Reviews? :


End file.
